Turnabout
by gonnabemarine
Summary: And from hate to something like love, she was something Abby had to have. From resentment to something she KNEW was love, she was something Ziva yearned for, a taste of black lipstick that she just had to have. *FEMSLASH* don't like, don't read.
1. dinner, please?

_How had this happened?_ Abby wondered.

How had she gone from hating Ziva, to wanting to know what she tasted like, how she smelled, what she looked like when she woke up in the morning, or how those slim fingers would feel inside her?

Most people were well aware that Abby was bisexual and enjoyed the company of females just as much as males, what they didn't know was that she preferred it and that the particular woman that had been occupying her dreams, was Ziva…Ms. Kick Ass herself.

_Ugh._ She thought. _This is so not good._

_I need another Caf-Pow!_

X

_Stop._ Ziva thought to herself. _Stop thinking about her like that. Stop getting wet over someone you cannot have…_

_Easier said than done._ Ziva battled her own thoughts.

_She does not even like you Ziva._ She told herself. _It will never happen…_

Ziva was a very private person. She liked keeping her private life private. She had many secrets, the secret on the top of her list, was that she was a lesbian. Sure, she flirted with everyone, but being born into, raised and trained by Mossad, had taught her to use her assets to her advantage, at all times. If that meant fucking someone as an interrogation technique, in order to get answers, that was what she did. That **did not **mean that she liked it. She just did what was required and expected of her. Ever since she had been hit with the realization that she did indeed preffer the fairer sex, she knew that it would have to be something she kept to herself. If the fact that she was a lesbian got out, life would become harder for her. In order for her to perform her duties in Mossad, she had to give the impression that she liked dick. Simple as that.

But now that she was in America, now that she was here at NCIS, maybe, just maybe, she could take a chance….for Abby.

X

"Ziva!" Gibbs barked.

"Go see if Abby's finished with the blood spatter analysis." He ordered.

"Can't you send Tony?" she asked desperately.

Tony eyed her strangely.

"That was not a request officer David. Go. Now."

Ziva nodded and begrudgingly got up from behind her desk and headed down to the lab.

X

Ziva could here the booming music playing as soon as she stepped out of the elevator. She walked closer, peered into the lab and saw Abby swaying slightly to the loud music. She swallowed thickly at the sight and wiped the sweat that had starting to make her hands slightly clammy on her khaki pants. _Suck it up._ She thought to herself as she walked through the sliding glass doors and into the lab.

"Good morning Abby." She said coolly.

Abby spun around and looked at Ziva a moment longer than necessary before responding.

"Hey…Ziva. Can I do somethin' for ya?" Abby asked tentatively.

"Gibbs would like to know if you have completed the blood spatter analysis yet…" Ziva responded.

"I haven't finished just yet; I'll have it ready in a bit."

"Alright well then I will just come back later." Ziva said as she turned to leave.

"Hey Ziva! You could uh… you could just wait down here…. I mean, I could stand some company." Abby laughed lightly.

_Wow._ Ziva thought. _Maybe she does not hate me so much after all._

"Sure." Ziva replied as she looked around the lab.

"So…"Abby started.

"So…" Ziva mimicked.

"I haven't seen much of you lately. How have you been?" _God that was lame_ thought Abby as soon as the words left her mouth.

"I have been okay. Working a lot. You?" Ziva chuckled awkwardly.

"Same…"

"Ziva… how come you never come down here any more? Seems like you're avoiding me…Did I do something?" Abby asked.

Ziva thought for a moment before answering.

"You do not like me Abby. You have made that very clear." Zive replied.

_Well I feel like an ass_… Abby thought.

Abby stepped closer to Ziva and studied her for a moment.

"I don't dislike you Ziva… but I can see why you would think that. I've been a bitch to you and I'm sorry. You didn't deserve that."

Ziva was shocked. Why was Abby telling her this? God, this was not helping her current situation regarding her feelings towards Abby.

"Ok." Was all Ziva could muster.

"Would you like to have dinner with me later Ziva?" Abby asked.

_You're walking a thin line here Abby_, she thought to herself, _you had better hope she says yes._

"Yes, I think I would enjoy that Abby."


	2. I think I would have liked her

It was nearly midnight when Abby put her babies to sleep, shut down her lab and made her way up to the bullpen. It was fairly dark and it seemed as though everyone had gone home. At least that was what Abby thought until she heard light snoring. She walked past Gibbs desk towards the other end of the room to find Ziva, head down on her desk, fast asleep, dark curls splayed across her face and desk.

Abby continued to observe her for a few moments. _God, I wonder if she knows how beautiful she is…_ Abby thought as she extended her arm to brush the dark strands of hair back from Zivas face.

As soon as Ziva felt the light touch, her head snapped up and her hand went straight to her waist to grab for her knife.

"Whoa Ziva! It's just me!" Abby scrambled to say before Ziva could produce her knife.

"Oh. I am sorry Abby; it is just a reflex…" Ziva explained sheepishly.

"It's cool. Just don't wanna become the object of your super ninja skilled target practice." Abby laughed.

Ziva smiled and Abby wondered why she didn't do that more often. _She has such a great smile_, Abby thought to herself.

"It is late. What are you still doing here Abby?" Ziva asked.

"I could ask you the same question Ms. David." Abby replied jokingly.

"Oh, I was just finishing my report for Gibbs…" she explained.

"Yeah, I was trying to get those DNA results and fingerprint matches done…" Abby said.

Ziva just nodded in understanding.

"So! How about we have that dinner now? I know it's late but there's this gr-"

"I would love to Abby." Ziva cut her off shyly.

"Awesome. Let's go!" Abby said as she grabbed Zivas hand and pulled her towards the elevator.

"Ok." Ziva squeaked out at the feel of Abby's hand holding hers.

Once they were in the elevator Ziva asked where they were going and Abby simply smiled and said she knew a place.

X

After they had finished eating at a quiet all night Diner, they found themselves back at Abby's apartment, sitting on her couch and drinking their beers in silence.

"Why Abby?" Ziva broke the silence.

Abby looked at her with a puzzled expression on her face.

"Why what?" she queried.

"Why are we here? Why did you ask me to dinner? Why did you suddenly stop hating me? Is this what you Americans call a 'dare' or something?" Ziva finished.

Abby thought for a moment. How should she answer this without completely giving away her feelings for the beautiful Israeli sitting across from her? _Here goes…_ Abby thought.

"Ziva… I don't really know how to explain it; I know we got off to a rough start and I admit that that was mostly my fault and I just… I just want to get to know you better." Abby finished quickly.

"I can understand why you acted the way that you did Abby. I do not blame you for that. You and Kate were close, and my stepping in as her replacement could not have been easy for you…" Ziva trailed off.

"Yeah, Kate and I were….close." Abby said sadly.

"May I ask you a personal question Abby?"

"Uhh… sure." Abby replied.

"Were you and Kate…._more_ that just _friends_?" She asked gently, her eyes searching Abby's face.

Abby clenched her jaw and stared back at Ziva. She was sure that the other woman could see the emotions and memories flashing through her eyes at that moment. Should she just tell Ziva? Did she trust her that much yet? She made her decision and started to speak.

"Yes. We were… and nobody knew. Not even Gibbs or Ducky. We were very discrete…" Abby chuckled ruefully.

"Kate was Catholic. She always felt guilty about us on some level, even when she tried her hardest not to show it…I knew, I knew it was hard for her to be with me… but we made it work. We loved each other…In our own ways. It was our one year anniversary, the night she was shot…. I woke her up with a kiss that morning; We made love before work… and …and I told her that If she didn't make it home in time for dinner I was gonna kill her. Oh God! I was joking…" Abby trailed off as hot fat tears started sliding down her cheeks, only for her to swipe them away angrily.

Ziva reached across her lap and took Abby's hand, letting her thumb rub soft circles over the other woman's pale skin.

"I am so sorry Abby…I'm just…so sorry. I cannot even imagine how hard that must have been for you." Ziva spoke comfortingly.

Abby laughed darkly. "You know what the hardest part was?"

Ziva looked back at her, waiting for her to continue.

"Everyone expected me to just bounce back... be the same loud bubbly Abby as always... After all, all they knew was that we were friends… they didn't know that I had to come home to an apartment with her clothes in my drawers, on my floors… pictures of us scattered around…" Abby hesitated for a moment then continued.

"When we started getting serious, I quit sleeping in my coffin and bought a bed for us… she never would sleep in my coffin…"Abby reminisced sadly.

Ziva started to say something but Abby cut her off.

"No one knew Ziva! No one knew that I had to come home and sleep on cum stained sheets that smelled like her because I couldn't bear to strip them off… I couldn't…because that was the last place we were together and…and I couldn't take them off. It was like that was all I had left of her…" she finished with a broken sob.

Ziva did the only thing she could think to do and the thing that she was the most uncomfortable with. She wrapped her arms around Abby and stroked her hair.

"It will be Ok Abby. You will be Ok. I am so sorry…. I wish I could take away the hurt."

After a moment, Abby wiped her eyes and sat up to look into Zivas.

"Why are you being so nice to me after the way that I've treated you?" Abby asked brokenly.

"Because I like you Abby, because you are special and because you mean something to me. You deserve to be able to talk about her, You deserve to have someone know… I wish I could have met her. I think I would have liked her…."


	3. can I kiss you?

"I think she would have liked you too Ziva." Abby said as she wiped her eyes and disentangled herself from Zivas' comforting embrace.

Ziva just nodded her head.

"I'm so sorry about this Ziva... I wanted us to have fun and here I am crying all over you. I know you hate all the 'crying women' stuff…" Abby trailed off apologetically.

"I do not mind Abby…with you, I do not mind…although I do not know why." Ziva said with a funny expression on her face.

'_With you, I do not mind __with you'_ had Abby heard her right? What exactly had she meant by that? _Nothing, Abby, nothing..._ _You're reading too much into it. _Abby once again thought to herself.

The sound of Zivas voice brought her back out of her thoughts.

"Just so you know, I am not as cold and heartless as I seem Abigail." Ziva revealed.

Abby usually HATED when people used her full first name. The only person she let get away with it was Ducky… but for some reason, she didn't mind it so much coming from Ziva.

"I didn't really think you were Ziva…but why do you always act that way? Why do you always hide yourself?" Abby asked in response.

"Abby…" Ziva started as she stiffened and sat up straighter, putting her walls back up.

"Hey, none of that, I spilled my guts to you, I told you something that I've never told anyone else… don't make me feel vulnerable all alone…" Abby demanded.

Ziva sighed and looked into Abby's eyes, trying to read her… She _finally had her chance…this was it…but could she trust her? Could she really tell her things that she had told no one else?_ Ziva wondered to herself before beginning to speak.

"Abby… in Mossad, you learn very quickly to put up walls, and you learn even faster not to get attached to anyone, because chances are, that person will probably not remain alive for very long. They teach you to survive by whatever means necessary and they train you to use every _ASSET_ you have to your advantage, whether it be escaping torture or extracting information…" Ziva explained.

"My father is the Deputy Director of Mossad, so I guess you could say that I was pretty much born into it… I joined as soon as I was old enough and have been there ever since. When you have something drilled into you for so long, when you have to be a certain way for in order to survive…it is hard to change, to say the least….but I do care Abby, more than you know." Ziva finished quietly.

Abby didn't know what to say, but she certainly understood a little bit more about Ziva and why she was the way she was.

"Ziva…." Abby said slowly

"What did you mean when you were talking about using your assets to your advantage?" she asked.

Ziva just sighed and looked down at her hands. "I have done things that I am not particularly proud of Abby…"

"I'm not going to judge you Ziva." Abby reassured her.

"If it meant fucking my way out of torture, I did it. If I was ordered to have sex with someone as an interrogation technique to obtain information, I complied… whether I liked it or not, I did it…although I never liked it." Ziva said the last part so quietly, Abby could barely hear her.

Abby scooted closer to her on the couch and wrapped her arms around her, just as Ziva had done for her earlier. Ziva stiffened at first, not used to the contact, then relaxed into her embrace.

"I don't think any less of you for it Ziva… just so you know." Abby whispered.

Zivas body was in overdrive. Her skin tingled at the contact with Abby.

After a few moments, Abby pulled back slightly so that their faces were only inches apart.

"Ziva?"

"Yes Abby?" Ziva responded huskily.

"Can I kiss you?"

_Holy fuck…_ Ziva thought. _Is this actually happening? Did she really just ask if she could kiss me? Better give her an answer…_ Ziva mentally chided herself.

"Yes." Ziva breathed. "Please."

Abby leaned forward and ghosted her lips over Zivas before applying more pressure. She immediately pressed harder and after a few seconds of nibbling, she ran her tongue along Zivas bottom lip. Ziva moaned low in her throat and opened her mouth to Abby's probing tongue, meeting it with her own before lightly biting at Abby's bottom lip, then soothing the same spot with her tongue. The kiss continued for several minutes before they both pulled back from lack of oxygen.

"Wow." Said Abby as she ran her fingers over her now kiss swollen lips.

"yeah…" Ziva agreed.

After a few moments of awkward silence, Ziva spoke up.

"It is very late and I think that it is time I go home." Ziva said regretfully.

"No." Abby said.

"No?"

"No. Stay the night here, it's Friday and neither of us work tomorrow… we can both go get breakfast tomorrow morning. I've been having a mean craving for pancakes…and I… I want to spend more time with you… get to know you better. We can make a weekend out of it." Abby declared

"Ok…" Ziva replied cautiously.

Abby leaned in close to Zivas ear. "This isn't Mossad Ziva, and I'm not going to hurt you… however, I would like to kiss you again sometime this weekend." Abby finished.

Ziva smiled. "I think that could be arranged."

Abby changed into her pajamas and loaned Ziva a pair to wear to bed. She took Ziva's hand and led her to her bed that was made up with black satin sheets. She pulled back the covers and they both climbed beneath them. They lay so close that their sides were flush together. Abby took Zivas hand and entwined their fingers. After a few moment Ziva turned slightly on her side and moved her lips close to Abby's ear.

"I loved kissing you Abigail." She said as she placed a soft kiss on her cheek.

At that, Abby smiled and turned on her side as well and draped her arm around Zivas midriff.

"Thank you Ziva. Thank you for listening, and caring and opening up to me. That means a lot."

Ziva just faced her and smiled a sleepy smile.


	4. so much better than pancakes

Ziva woke at 0600 to find one of Abby's hands resting on her breast and the rest of her curled up against Ziva's back. _I could get used to this…_Ziva thought. _No! Don't get your hopes up Ziva, just don't…you'll only get hurt… _She quickly reprimanded herself.

Ziva tried to disentangle herself from Abby's embrace and get out of bed when Abby slid her arm further down to Ziva's waist and tightened her hold on the other woman.

"What are you doooing? " Abby drawled as she peered at the clock on her bedside table.

_She actually wants me to stay?_ That surprised Ziva.

"It's 6:00 am on a Saturday Ziva! The only way I would let you get away with waking me up this early on my day off is if you were naked…" at that, she ran her hand lightly over Zivas body...

"And apparently you're not, so go back to sleep…." Abby mumbled sleepily as she snuggled back into Zivas side.

Ziva was taken aback. _She wants me naked? Ungh… God, yes… _She thought as a sliver of arousal shot through her body and settled between her legs.

Ziva lay still with Abby curled around her while she lost herself in thought. _What the hell is the matter with you Ziva? YOU are the aggressor. You always get what and who you want…and from the events of last night and this morning, it seems like she is genuinely interested in you…Go for it you idiot. _She thought to herself.

Ziva, quietly as she could, so as not to stir Abby just yet, wriggled out of her pajamas and discarded them on the floor, leaving herself completely naked next to Abby. Then she made her move.

"Abby, wake up…" she shook her lightly.

"Mmmph...Don't wanna…" Abby whined in a childlike manner.

"I am naked now." Ziva said simply.

"What?!" Abby squeaked as she sat straight up in bed.

Ziva laughed. "You told me not to wake you unless I was naked, yes?" she asked innocently.

Abby looked down with wide eyes at Ziva, who was still laying on her back with her head propped up on one of Abby's black pillows. The covers were drawn up so they just covered her breasts…but Abby could see that she wasn't joking… she really was naked.

_Is this really happening? Do I really get to touch her? See her naked?_ Abby felt her self get wet at the thought.

"Well? Are you planning on just sitting there and staring Abby?"

Abby sucked in a breath and took a hold of her comforter. She slowly pulled it down until Zivas breasts were fully exposed to her.

"Oh God…" Abby breathed out at the sight of the other woman's breasts.

She watched as Zivas' nipples hardened at the feel of the cool air.

Abby brought her hand up to settle between Zivas breasts before lightly cupping one, thumbing her nipple softly. Ziva moaned as she felt her nipples tighten painfully, and that was all it took for Abby to let loose.

She slipped a hand behind Zivas head and gripped a handful of dark curly hair, puling back softly. The tanned flesh of her neck now fully exposed, Abby couldn't control herself any longer. She ran her tongue from the base of Ziva's neck, up to her ear, then across the line of her jaw. Stopping at her mouth, she sucked on her full bottom lip, alternating between flicking her tongue across it and nibbling.

Ziva let out a deep moan of pleasure.

Abby's teeth bit down hard on her fleshy lip. She then pulled away and let a seductive smirk curl at the side of her mouth when she saw the blood blisters her teeth had caused.

Zivas eyes were glazed with pleasure when she spoke.

"I do not think it is fair that I am the only one naked Abigail." She said huskily.

Abby grinned and quickly stripped out of her pajamas.

Ziva reached up and cupped both of the other woman's breasts in her hands, pinching both nipples as Abby groaned.

All of a sudden a predatory look flashed across Ziva's face and in one swift movement, she flipped their positions so that Abby was beneath her, their bodies flush together. Ziva brought her thigh up to meet Abby's centre and pressed in. Hard. She immediately felt Abby's slick wetness against her skin.

Abby's breath hitched as she felt her hips being forced back into the mattress. She let out a low groan…

"God, I've wanted to taste you for so long Ziva…" she rasped out.

Ziva looked every bit like a predator who had just captured its prey and wanted to toy with it a while before going in for the kill. She slowly made her way up the other woman's body, leaving a trail of sharp bites in her wake. Abby quietly gasped when she felt teeth close over one nipple, fingernails digging in to the other. When Ziva released the sensitive skin, Abby cried out in pleasure-pain as the blood rushed back. Several more bites up her chest and neck later, and Ziva's teeth were scraping along the side of Abby's ear. She ran her nails down Abby's throat as she growled quietly into her ear.

"I have wanted you for so long Abigail… and now I am going to fuck you so hard that you are going to be desperate for release." She punctuated her statement with a firm thrust of her thigh against Abby's soaked centre.

"But first, I am going to let you taste me..." She stated as she ran her tongue along the length of Abby's neck, sucking on the sensitive pulse point hidden beneath her spider web tattoo.

Abby moaned in frustration "Please Ziva…please…"

Ziva crawled up her body and placed a knee on either side of the black hair that was splayed across the equally black pillow case. Grabbing the bed-head with one hand, she reached back with the other and scratched a line across Abby's chest, feeling a jolt of electricity run through her and pool between her legs at the hiss the action elicited from the woman beneath her. "Look at me," she commanded. "I want to watch you Abby…"

Abby's eyes widened as Ziva slowly lowered herself onto eagerly waiting lips. Doing as she was told, she kept her eyes focused solely on Ziva's lust-blackened ones; she tentatively ran her tongue along the length of Ziva's wet folds. Receiving a nod of permission, she repeated the action, more confidently this time. She teased her tongue through the warmth of Ziva's centre, swirling around her entrance, then back up to the swollen bundle of nerves that she knew would be her lover's undoing. She let her teeth scrape across Ziva's clit as she slid her tongue back down, silently seeking permission to enter. Ziva ground her hips down on Abby's tongue, effectively giving her answer, as Abby slid her tongue deep inside, caressing the velvety walls that seemed to be sucking her further in. She followed the pace set by Ziva's hips, grinding against her, and slid her tongue out, swirling her entrance, then plunging back in again and curling the strong muscle upwards. Ziva was unable to think clearly as she rode the other woman's mouth. All thoughts of Mossad and secrets and pain and loneliness, vanished as she stared into cloudy green eyes. Abby kept her sight focused on the woman above her, and as the brunette's eyelids began to droop, she slid her tongue out and began her assault on her newly acquired lover's sensitive clit. Circling, flicking, sucking, she alternated quickly, smiling to herself as she tried to keep up with the hips bucking above her. She heard Ziva's breath catch in her throat, and drove her tongue deep inside her one last time, feeling the muscles clamp down around her as Ziva stiffened and screamed her release in Hebrew.

After a moment to regain her composure, Ziva slid down Abby's torso, bending down to lick her sweet juices off swollen lips. "Thank you…" she husked… Then, without warning, she pushed two fingers deep inside Abby's wet cunt, pumping them hard and fast. Abby gasped at the shock, her hips rising to meet the demanding digits. When Ziva added a third finger, she moaned loudly.

The Israeli's other hand was anything but idle, scratching, rubbing and teasing various parts of her lover's body. Abby groaned in pleasure, and let her eyes flutter closed for a brief moment, only to be snapped out of it by Ziva's voice. "Keep your eyes open Abby…" She panted. Abby shook her head and kept her eyes wide open, gasping again as Ziva added a fourth finger.

It didn't take long for Abby's body to respond, the familiar feeling building somewhere low in her stomach.

"Don't. Stop." Abby ground out. There was no desperation in the voice. No begging. It was absolutely a command.

She didn't, and moments later, Abby's body was shaking, Ziva drawing the last of her orgasm out with skilful fingers. She loved the noise that Abby made when she came… a cross between a groan and a grunt, her name mixed somewhere in there.

They lay there, faces inches apart, curled up, bodies entwined. Abby placed a soft kiss on Ziva's lips.

"That was so much better than pancakes."

Ziva just grinned and returned the kiss.

TBC SOON. BUT IF I DON'T GET ANY REVIEWS, I WILL NOT UPDATE. SIMPLE AS THAT. IF YOU READ, PLEASE REVIEW.


	5. what is this that we're doing?

**If you read, please review. X Thanks!**

X

By the time the weekend came to an end and Sunday night rolled around, Abby and Ziva had made love many more times…and on many different surfaces in Abby's apartment.

X

Abby had noticed the very first time she met Ziva that she was a very dominant person. She exuded confidence and attitude. Those were a few of the things that had attracted her to Ziva in the first place; those were the things that she found so damn irresistible about Ziva…to mention a few. So over the past few months, when Abby had realized that almost every single one of her fantasies had started revolving around the intriguing Israeli, she imagined Ziva to be nothing less than a dominant, confident and extremely passionate lover. Now that she had had the pleasure of experiencing the real thing…multiple times... she was definitely not disappointed. She couldn't get enough of Ziva.

X

Not that Ziva would ever admit it, but Abby had become the star of her masturbatory material ever since the first time that she had met the beautiful, dark haired, slightly eccentric forensic scientist; Even if Abby did hate her at the time. But none of that mattered anymore, because the moment that Abby's tongue swiped her cunt, her lips wrapped around her clit and her fingers slid deep inside, Ziva became pretty damn sure that Abby no longer held that hatred for her. For the first time in a _long_ time, Ziva felt safe…and loved. She felt like she was where she was supposed to be; like she was home.

X

"What are we going to do about work tomorrow Abby?" Ziva questioned.

Abby was quiet for a moment before she spoke carefully. She had to know where this was heading before she could even begin thinking about how things should or would pan out at work.

"What is this Ziva? I mean is this a one off for you, or do you want something more?"

Ziva looked down at her hands as she spoke.

"I want more Abby… I have never really had anything real. I want that. I want a relationship, not just sex, for a change. I want to care and have someone care in return." She said quietly. When Abby did not respond, Ziva looked up to find the other woman with tears in her eyes.

"What is wrong Abby?"

"Me too." Abby said suddenly, as if it explained everything.

"What?"

"I want the same thing as you; I want to give it a go, so to speak. I care about you Ziva…and I haven't felt anything like this, well, since…Kate. I want more than just sex and a fling with you. I want _you_...all of you, good and bad… I want _all of you_." She finished meekly.

Ziva smiled brightly before leaning over and kissing her softly on the lips.

Once Ziva had pulled back and they were once again looking at each other, Abby spoke.

"So… about work; what do you want to do?"

Ziva pondered the question before answering.

"Abby…I am a lesbian, and I have known that for a very long time, but you are the first person that I have actually ever _spoken_ the words to. When I was in Mossad, it could have gotten me killed. I learned to keep the fact that I like women, to myself. I was very secretive in my dalliances. So, I do not know what I want to do about work. I am not embarrassed, nor am I ashamed, but I **am** well aware that us being together could, and most likely would, have ramifications at work. I do not want you to get hurt Abigail. Being with me could cause problems for you…" she trailed off.

Abby took Ziva's hands in her own.

"Don't worry about me Ziva. I'm a big girl, I'll be fine. Besides, everyone, or at least everyone that matters, knows full well that I'm just as likely to be with a woman as I am a man… And as for work, we don't have to tell anyone if you don't want to. We can carry on just like normal. If people find out, then they find out, it doesn't matter. I want to be with you and I don't care if people know about that." Abby finished.

"Thank you Abby…" Ziva said as she scooted closer to Abby on the couch and wrapped her arms around her.

"I want this to work Abby. I want it so much. I have wanted you for a long time." Ziva told her.

Abby looked into her brown eyes before moving her lips close to Ziva's ear.

"You have me Ziva…you have me."


End file.
